1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate a power supply device and a display device having a power supply device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display generates images based on data signals and a power supply voltage. The voltage levels of the data signals change according to grayscale levels or luminance levels, but the voltage level of the power supply voltage may not change based on grayscale or luminance levels. However, the voltage level of the power supply voltage may change based on other factors, such as the size of the display panel, environmental conditions, materials of the display panel, and power consumption, to name a few.
The power supply voltage for one device may be different for another device. For example, the power supply voltage of a smart phone may be different from the power supply voltage for a smart watch. Also, the voltage range of the power supply voltage may be limited, for example, by production costs, application requirements. etc.